Known lighting devices can be controlled using mechanical switches to turn the lighting devices on or off, or to dim up and down the amount of light emitted by the lighting device.
More recently lighting system utilizing audio based control of lighting devices have been developed.
Connected lighting systems have been growing popularity in recent times. An example of a connected lighting system is the Philips “Hue” lighting system. The Philips “Hue” lighting system comprises one or more lighting devices, a software application executed on a device, and a bridge connected to wireless access point which enables the one or more lighting devices to be controlled by a user of the device using the software application. The brightness and color of the light emitted from the lighting device(s) can be varied and controlled. In particular, the user may vary and control the brightness and color of the light emitted from the lighting device(s) by using the software application.
The software application provides a lighting control user interface displayed on a display of the device. The lighting control user interface enables the user to select one or more lighting devices and select various parameters for those lighting devices, the user then selects a scene (a colorful image) and then the lighting system modifies the settings of the lighting device(s) to best adjust to that scene.